when the mist come
by yewookchild22
Summary: ketika kabut datang aku pasti akan menemuimu *gagal YEWOOK FF mid to review


FF / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONESHOOT

Title : When The Mist Come

Main cast : Kim Ye Sung

Kim Ryeo Wook

Genre : hurt/romance, angst, death chara

Annyeong ^^

Ini ff oneshoot pertamaku ^^ sebenernya aku ambil dari komik yg ku baca sih ^^a

Aku lupa nama pengarangnya siapa tapi aku suku ajah sama ceritanya ^^

Karena ini yang pertama jadi maklumin yah kalo masih banyak typo dimana-mana ^^a

Ga perlu banyak ngomong lagi, langsung ajah dibaca yah ^^

Ryeowook POV

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan dan seberapa jauhnya ku berjalan aku tak tahu, yang kutahu disini gelap dan ..

Ukh .. disini juga dingin .

Hawa dingin ini, sepertinya kabut.

Kabut tebal menutupi pandanganku .

samar-samar kulihat ada banyak batu yang tegak, batu-batu itu seperti batu nisan. Kulihat kesekelilingku, penuh dengan batu-batu itu.

Oh tidak, ini kan kuburan? Mengapa aku bias ada ditempat seperti ini?

Aku berlari, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Hari ini kabut tebal sekali, aku harus segera pulang kerumah.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Sepertinya ada seseorang disini?

Tiba-tiba terlintas perkataan seseorang difikiranku .

'diperkuburan berkabut, kadang kadang berkeliaran roh'

Tidak! Aku takut!

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini ..

"hyung!" panggilku padanya , dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku, aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku takut disini dan aku ingin memeluknya.

"hyung syukurlah aku-"

**syut **

**bruuk**

aku tersungkur ketanah .

aku membelalakan mataku, yesung hyung tidak terpegang olehku ?

kulihat dia hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti.

Bukan! Dia bukan yesung hyung!

Yesung hyung itu rambutnya coklat *bayangin yesung yg di sorry sorry yah* tapi yg ada dihadapanku berambut hitam pekat .

Walau pun mirip dengan yesung hyung tapi dia lima tahun lebih tua.

Kalau tidak bisa dipegang berarti dia, tapi dia mirip sekali dengan yesung hyung, tapi dia siapa?

Ah jangan-jangan da kakak yesung hyung yang sudahlebih dulu meninggal, namanya siapa yah ?

Dia hanya memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti, aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Jong Woon hyung?" aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

Dia menatapku terkejut, apa aku salah bicara?

"wookie" namja itu memanggilku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Eh? Dia tahu namaku?  
"kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"ya .. aku sering melihatmu disurga" dia mengucapkannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku .. selalu berdoa agar kau gembira" kina dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Aneh. Walau pun dia roh, aku tidak merasa takut, pasti karena dia mirip dengan yesung hyung yang ku sayangi. Ketika ia sedang tersenyum dia sangat mirip dengan yesung hyung. Seperti sedang bersama dengan yesung hyung.

Kurasakan kabut mulai menipis.

"aah .. kabutnya mulai menipis aku harus pulang" kataku , yah aku memang harus pulang.

"wookie .. apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" dia bertanya padaku, masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan itu. Aku suka senyum indah.

"ya pasti .. pada saat hari berkabut" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku

Ryeowook POV END

Yesung POV

"ya pasti .. pada saat hari berkabut" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, senyum yang kurindukan. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin menghilang dengan menipisnya kabut ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri perkuburan ini. dan menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan makamnya.

Makam Kim ryeowook. Sosok yang sangat kurindukan. Sosok yang baru saja kutemui.

Wookie ..

Yesung POV END

FLASHBACK

Author POV

Hari itu yesung dan wookie sedang melewati perjalanannya. Mereka berbicang, berpegangan tangan bahkan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"hyung kau tahu, katanya kalau hari berkabut kita perki ke perkuburan kita bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati" ucap wookie sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya -yesung-

Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa. Ya, ia ter biasa dengan sikap kekanakan dari kekasihnya.

"misalnya salah satu dari kita mati, maukah kau berjanji untuk bertemu?"

"aku tidak mau!"

"kok begitu? Kalau aku, walau pun yesung hyung yang menjadi roh aku tetap ingin bertemu! Hyung tidak ingin begitu?" Tanya wookie dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga ia terlihat imut.

Yesung pun tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan wookie dan mendekapnya .

"ya hyung mau" ucap lembut sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanna kita ne?" ucapnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tirus wookie. Wookie mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum dan kembali berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

"eh tunggu sebentar hyung" wookie merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kain yang ia buat semalam sebagai hadiah buat kekasihnya.

"aku semalam membuat- eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja angin menerbangkan sapu tangannya hingga ke tengah jalan.

Wookie pun berlari mengejar sapu tangan itu, bermaksud untuk mengambil dan memberikannya kepada kekasihnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang mengarah tepat di depan wookie.

"WOOKIE AWAS!"

**BRUUAAKK ***mwo?bunyi apa ini? ==a*

Tubuh wookie terkapar dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya .

"WOOKIE!"

Author POV END

FLASHBACK END

Yesung POV

Wookie ..

Karena kurang hati-hati. Tidak, karena aku, karena aku yang tidak menjagamu dengan baik . seharusnya tak kubiarkan kau ketengah jalan seperti itu, maka ..

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi ..

Bodohnya ..

Tanpa ku sadari air mata yang telah kutahan ini mengalir dengan bebas di pipiku . aku hanya bisa menangisi kebodohanku.

"yesung hyung!"

Suara tenor itu, itu suara wookie.

Aku pun menoleh kebelakang , namun tak ada seorang pun dibelakangku . hanya ada nisan nisan yang bertengger rapi di atas tanah.

"yesung hyung! Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" suara wookie kembali terdengar.

Aku menundukan kepalaku , aku kembali menangis .

'tentu, pada saat hari berkabut aku kan menemuimu lagi ..'

Wookie ..

END

Ahhahahahahah ^^

Cuma 900an kata , segini ajah aku udah bingung ==a

Oh ya disini yesung dan jongwoon aku bikin beda orang. Soalnya kalo aku pakai jongjin dia masih muda untuk dibilang tua . *alamak /.\*

Cerita ini juga aku renovasi *beh bahasanya lebeh==* lagi soalnya kalo di komiknya alurnya cepet banget ==a , aku ajah ampe bingung harus nambahin gimana ==a.

Karena dari komik, jadi ngerjainnya ga ampe lama juga . lumayan deh udah bisa bikin walo pun ceritanya dari komik hhehehe ^^a

Okeh yang baca silahkan di beri kritik dan saran dari kalian ^^

Tolong yah ^^


End file.
